


Life on E.  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, In Public, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.Summary: AU. One of the displays is missing, Andy offers to fill in.Prompt KB starters: in public, strap-ons/pegging, dirty talk





	Life on E.  1/1.

**_Life on E_**  
  
“She really is in her element.” Andy thought as she watched her girlfriend scurry around the backstage area. Briefly, she thought of Lily’s art shows and she thanked the heavens that Lily wasn’t dealing with people, just inanimate objects. Different in so many ways (and disliking each other) neither of them would appreciate the comparison, but she was sure that Doug would get a kick out of this latest observation from ‘Life on E’ as they jokingly referred to life under the reign of the fierce red head.  
  
When Lily first heard that she snorted, actually snorted, her wine and said, “Life on Empty. You are a clacker’s wife.” Doug and Andy both rolled their eyes at the obvious jealousy that rang out loud and clear like machine gun fire.  
  
“At least I’m not a clacker.” Andy had tried to soften the blow a little bit.  
  
Doug had simply excused himself to order another round.  
  
Sighing Andy fluffed her bangs and made her way from the edge of the scene to the heart of the action where she was sure to find her girlfriend or the fiery wake that was always left behind her. Being a part of this backstage scene indeed made her feel like a clacker’s wife, but that only made her smile. She could visit it, but not have to be a part of it.  
  
Throwing her phone in the fountain in Paris had turned out to be one of the best things she had ever done. Having survived 8 months with Miranda her survival skills and calm under pressure could not be matched on the Mirror staff. She was given a small nod from Miranda to take a job at that little nothing paper and she had turned it into the fastest growing career she could have imagined. A series of emergencies, bomb scares, power outages, and high-profile stories where her connections got her an ‘in’ had catapulted her from the Mirror to the NY Times in just over a year.   
  
Emily had come with Roy to get the clothes and they had seen something in each other that being Miranda girls had blinded them from. Not all of the loot would fit into Emily’s car or her schedule and so she had been ‘forced’ to come back for a second trip. ‘Roy was unavailable,’ Emily had confided when she arrived. Andy took it for the lie that it was and turned back to the aromatic dinner she had been preparing for one. A few added ingredients with a salad and some bread had stretched it to a meal for two.  
  
Emily had been given a promotion, but she had turned it down in favor of a blessing and some advice. She wanted to turn designer and with a small nod from Miranda she could make a go of it. This was more understandable than Andrea’s phone throwing and Miranda had agreed. Upon seeing Emily’s first line, Miranda had become an investor instead of giving her one-time blessing.  
  
The adjustments had been difficult, but their budding relationship and mutual understanding of crazy job stress helped to cement their bond. It really was a wild ride to get them to this point, but by now it was comfortable.  
  
“She’s in the wings, Andy.” The make-up artist that Andy assumed had transferred over from LA Ink pointed toward the stage.  
  
Andy braced herself. If Emily was on the stage then there really were going to be some feathers flying—and not just Emily’s. Andy crossed the room and took the steps up.   
  
Not ten feet away from the white canvas that separated them from the audience stood a distraught Emily. “What do you mean they aren’t here?” Her voice was fighting to stay even, but the balance had already tipped in the favor of ‘freak out’ so there was little left to hide. She didn’t raise her voice, too many years with Miranda had made sure of that, but her distress was still clear to everyone in earshot.  
  
Outside the music had changed, the lights had gone low, and an announcer was reminding everyone to be delighted or some such nonsense. Emily hurriedly sent a girl down the runway and the show had begun. Andy leaned into one of the others asking, “Who isn’t here?”  
  
“Sofia and Katie.” When Andy continued to look at her she added. “They were supposed to be back lit as a silhouette having sexy times.” Andy cocked an eyebrow. Pointing to the empty space by the white canvas the girl shrugged, “Avant garde. You’ve heard of it, Andy?”  
  
She was snooty but she was useful and Andy had long ago learned to ignore rude tones out of a fashionista’s mouth, especially in a public setting. “You’re the stage manager, right?” The girl nodded at Andy in a more apologetic stance now. “So, manage.” Andy nodded at her and gave a wink. Turning she grabbed Emily’s hand and pulled her in front of the white canvas where they would be back lit for the audience to see.  
  
“What?” Emily looked around. “Oh god, what are you doing?”  
  
“Arianna told me who was missing. I thought that I could fill in for you.” Andy took Emily’s hands and pined them against the beam behind them. She was careful not to press too hard because they didn’t want to topple over the set and become the show. Emily’s face was still stunned but she accepted Andy’s kiss and advances readily enough. “Sexy times are supposed to go here.” Andy said grinding her hips forward into Emily’s skirt clad body. Andy had always suspected that the whole atmosphere of Runway turned her girlfriend on, but the sudden cloud of lust in her eyes confirmed it without a shadow of a doubt.  
  
Emily tried to hold Andy but with a growl Andy put her hands back up above her head. “We have to put on a show.” She was vaguely aware of Arianna sending girls down the runway, but she didn’t allow her focus to stray from Emily. “What can we show them, Emily?” Andy kissed Emily’s neck and let her hands wander. “Can you feel me?” Andy whispered just against Emily’s ear as she once again ground her hips forward.  
  
Gasping at the mound of hardness that she felt against her, Emily wrapped her arms around Andy.  
  
Turning her girlfriend on perilous heels, Andy dipped Emily pulling her leg up in a tango move that they had once practiced in the living room. That night had been an intoxicated hilarious mess, but the heady atmosphere of pressure and pleasure combining made this different. Emily let one arm arc up and back to dangle close to the floor as Andy kissed her neck. Then before the illusion crashed to the floor in a haute couture mess Andy righted them.  
  
Emily made as if to walk away and Andy pulled her back by her wrist.  
  
Making a show of wrapping her arms around Emily from behind, Andy allowed her hands to cup her breasts and linger just over her hips to feel the promised bulge in Andy’s pants. Arching her body out and away from Emily, she turned and kissed Emily hard. “Push me down.” Andy told Emily as she pulled out of the kiss and leaned in for more.  
  
Eyes wide, Emily turned her head dramatically away from Andy as she placed her arm on the top of Andy’s head and pushed her down to her knees in front of her.  
  
“Wearing the panties I bought you?” Andy smirked as she raised her arms up to cup Emily’s breasts.  
  
Red flush on her skin was more than exertion and Andy leaned her face in towards Emily’s sex.  
  
Emily arched her back letting her head roll back with it in response to Andy’s acting.  
  
“No one back stage would believe.” Andy said as she lifted Emily’s leg to her shoulder. “No one out there would know.” Andy held Emily’s straight leg firmly but let her other hand trail up Emily’s knee and thigh and then down along the edge of the skirt to the inner thigh. Emily’s leg bent hard and her heel dug into Andy’s back. The power of the moment coursed through Andy turning her on just as much as the thought of a runway show turned on her girlfriend.  
  
Snickering to herself, Andy held Emily’s leg up as she stood. Wrapping Emily’s leg around her hip Andy pulled her close so that their breasts heaved together and Emily’s sex was open and waiting against Andy’s bulging crotch.  
  
“These pants only have three buttons.” Andy said as she made a show of devouring Emily’s neck. “With your skirt covering and those panties bought specially for this, no one would know.” Andy rolled her hips forward and let her hand reach down to cup Emily’s ass closer. “Life on E, Emily. You know you want to.” Andy couldn’t resist a little taunting as she bit Emily’s neck once more for show.  
  
Letting the idea play in her girlfriend’s mind, Andy held the pose. The flutter of Emily’s eyes let her know just how tempted she was. Their mouths hung open in the interval as they tried to breathe and continue the charade that they weren’t affected. Emily’s hand had just reached forward as she leaned in for a kiss when Arianna came clacking over loudly hissing, “Emily. Emily. The show’s ending. Everyone’s waiting for you.”  
  
Clearly not in her right mind, Emily pulled back and grabbed Andy’s hand in a death grip. She dragged Andy into place with her and the models and they all walked out together. Emily did not release her painful grip as they bowed, walked off stage, and then made nice with the press and fashion elite. It was not until Emily pulled Andy into an empty art studio upstairs and locked the door that she let go of Andy’s hand. It was only then to grab onto much more of Andy than that.  


 

The End

 

 

...


End file.
